Resident Evil: The Lost Souls of Racoon City
by Together We're Invincible
Summary: September 19th, 1998 saw the destruction of Racoon City after a outbreak occured of the T-virus. In this novel, we follow six residence of Racoon City as they fought for survival amongst the chaos. This one is on hold for now, read for more infomation.
1. Prologue

Hi all, this is the prologue to my Resident Evil Fanfic

_Hi all, this is the prologue to my Resident Evil Fanfic. It is set during the outbreak at Racoon City, following the story of six residents of the city, including Rebecca Chambers. This is non-canon, obviously but I think I have followed the Resident Evil canon storyline but there may be one or two mistakes, if you're reading this after the release of any other Resident Evil games some of the plots in this may be contradicted. The latest game to be released is the Umbrella Chronicles. This chapter is just the back-story of Resident Evil for new-comers so the action starts up next chapter! Enjoy!_

_- - - - - - -_

Racoon City… a mid-western town watched over by the all-seeing eyes of Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella's mission statement had always been "Preserving the Life of the People" but Umbrella's true colours where something made out of darker stuff. In the Arklay mountains a top-secret research facility was disguised in the form of a mansion where a deadly virus was created but an outbreak caused the virus to spread through the mansion, infecting all of its workers. Seeing the opportunity at hand, Albert Wesker, one of the members of Umbrella who created the T-Virus and also working as head of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, lured the S.T.A.R.S. into the mansion in order to test the B.O.W.'s on them. The experiment was a success as all but 4 members died in the mansion but Wesker disappeared after the Mansion was destroyed in an explosion… his current status is unknown.

Umbrella thought they had left the T-virus behind…

Umbrella thought the residents of Racoon City where safe…

Umbrella didn't know that its actions had caused a danger to everyone…


	2. Chapter 1 Riots

"Your watching Racoon Live News with Kirsty Lister

_Hi! The first chapter, I'm a little disappointed at this one, especially Jason's first scene. Originally, I planned to have him at home to but I thought it would be too repetitive so I decided to have his first scene in a fight, probably a bad idea. In response to noctorro review, thank you for taking the time to read this, obviously the town will be destroyed at the end as in the original storyline, but the question is, who, if any, will survive out of the six? Hope you enjoy._

_This is only the first half, I felt that I really wanted to work on this chapter as I felt it was very important to the latter story. We introduce two out of the six characters here in this, "1__st__ Draft" which will be updated with more a continued plot (e.g. finding out what Rebecca finds in the S.T.A.R.S. HQ and the fate of Jason, a possible intro of another character etc.) and more description before the end of the week but I am quite busy with both life and my current Sims series so no promises. Hope you enjoy!_

_- - - - - -_

RACOON CITY – 29th September, 1998 – 11.54 p.m.

"_Your watching Racoon Live News with Kristine Lister. Riots have taken hold of Racoon city as hundreds upon hundreds of rioters have hit the streets in a deadly crime spree which has already engulfed the North half of Racoon city. The police can barely handle it but the aid of Umbrella Corporation's private army who have sent soldiers to various areas of the riot. Police have been forced to use firearms and this riot is beyond control of any justice. Who's in charge here, not the police, that's what I can tell you, its sure scary out here…"_

Rebecca silently sat cross-legged on the sofa, a silent tear leaking from her puffy eyes as she realised the truth behind the riots. The truth was that these "riots" where the offspring of a deadly virus which was created by the Umbrella Corporation, a company that specialised in pharmacy products, but secretly had been created mindless mutants for military gain since the 70s. Rebecca was barely an adult at the age of 19 but she had already had her share of horrors. Rebecca worked for S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, who had been sent to a mansion on the Arklay Mountains to investigate several strange murders but had been thrown into a world of horror, bloodshed and walking nightmares. The virus had been released into the mansion, which was secretly a research facility, and infected the workers, turning them into mutated zombies. Rebecca was the only survivor from Bravo team but before reaching the mansion, she had been sent to investigate an abandoned train only to find it filled with zombies and with the help of convicted ex-marine Billy Coen, she managed to escape… that was exactly 66 days ago and the nightmares she thought she left had the mansion where more alive then ever. Rebecca wiped back her short, red hair as a thousand thoughts through her head. One thought stood out from the rest, it was a simple one, but it was screaming for Rebecca's attention: "You have to do something!" Rebecca responded by jumping up from her sofa and quickly heading to the bedroom.

Pulling off her red strap-top and trousers, she grabbed the one thing she knew she could wear easily, her S.T.A.R.S. uniform. Something about wearing it again gave her a sort of closure, but she didn't have time to think about that now. She ran over to a drawer and pulled out two guns, she needed to get to the S.T.A.R.S. HQ…

Jason Crane reloaded his gun as he took cover behind a desk. He was panicking which didn't help the speed of the reload at all. He looked around the area around him to see the door! Should he make a run for it? No! They are out there to. _Riot my ass! I was pretty sure that when you're on suspension you don't come into work!_ He came up from behind the desk and aimed his gun. A horrific-looking man stood before Jason who, if he wasn't moving around, Jason would have thought to be dead. The man was slightly smaller then Jason and had empty eyes which seemed to stare right through you as well as a bloody face, which seemed to be rotting giving off an almost unbearable stench. Pulling the trigger three times at the man in front of him, Jason waited for the man to fall to floor but it never happened.

"What the fuck?!" Jason was astonished, no time to think about it just shoot him!

Angry, Jason pulled the trigger again, this time aiming for the mans chest. The bullet ripped through the rioter dead centre but still, it didn't react and it was closer now, so close that it managed to grab Jason.

"No!" Jason screamed as the rioter opened his mouth to take a chunk out of his neck but Jason knew that he had to stop him!

Using the gun as a weapon, Jason repeatedly smashed it over the man's head, causing a little blood to leak out. The man groaned and fell to the floor, very dead.

"Yes!" His victory was only momentary. "Oh, crap!"

As Jason looked around he realised that the number of zombies had increased considerably, _there's no way I can fight all these guys! I gotta get outta here!_ Another zombie closed in on Jason but he grabbed the closest weapon he could find, a computer desktop, he swung it up and smashed it over the zombies face, causing it to fall to the floor as electricity charged through its body. Jason snapped around and ran for the door.

The streets looked like, once, chaos had ruled over them but had died down a bit now, but there where still zombies endlessly limping and crawling and searching through the streets. The street Jason had stepped into had only had a view, nothing he couldn't handle. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his back and an unbearable moan echoed out. Jason yelled out before forcing a sharp elbow into its stomach, causing it to stumble back in confusion. Jason finally got a good look at it, and wished he hadn't. The zombie had obviously met an unfortunate end as from a large hole in its stomach various organs spewed out and one arm had been ripped off at some point recently. Jason stood there, watching unbelievably as the zombie got back up.

Jason was only dazed a second before quickly coming to, he didn't have time to raise the gun up to shoot the zombie as it was already up so he used the skills he'd learnt as a cop and used the gun as a mêlée weapon.

CRACK

Jason hit the zombie's head hard with the gun. The zombie yelled out before crumpling to the floor, very dead…

Rebecca's motorbike powered through the city as she drove towards the HQ. Zombies littered the streets but she used her hand to shoot the zombies, hitting them straight in the head four out of five times. She screeched around a corner and pulled her motorbike to a stop right outside the S.T.A.R.S. HQ. She jumped off the bike and ran towards the door as the moans of the zombies sounded out behind her. She opened the doors to see the tragedy which had taken a hold of the HQ.

Bodies where scattered across the floor, bodies of Rebecca's friends. The stench was unbearable which caused a horrified Rebecca to violently vomit but that wasn't all, the dead weren't only dead, but they had been violently ripped apart as blood dripped off all the walls. Rebecca took a deep breath as she made her way across the bodies to a door. The door she reached was "Bravo Team Weaponry Store" or at least that was the title as the room. She pushed it open to see a near empty room with weapons thrown all over the place. There was only one person in the room was a man who was lying in the middle of the room soaking in a pool of blood. Rebecca looked at the man with solemn and grieve, it was a man she knew very well, Billy Coen. Rebecca's eyes filled up with tears as she took in the news.

"Billy, not you…"

Rebecca wiped back a tear, _I'm gonna survive this, I'm gonna survive this for you._ Her mood immediately darkened as she grabbed as many weapons as she could carry. Guns, knifes, grenades, anything you can think of was in there.

Jason continued running down an alleyway away from the countless zombies in the city. _I've got to find the bar, now!_ Jason was had his gun at the ready for any zombies that did appear. As he turned around a corner he spotted it: "Midnight Cruise". He smashed through the door and looked around.

"Johnny! Johnny!" Jason yelled.

A groan echoed out.

"Jason?" followed by a set of chesty coughs, "is that you?"

The noise came from the other side of the bar so Jason leaped over to see the battered body of his friend sprawled in the corner. Johnny was in unbearable pain. His stomach had been severely slashed at and was badly bruised and beaten all over, Jason knew that Johnny had only a little time left.

"Jesus, Johnny, how many did you fight off?" Jason tried to talk to the dying man but tears kept filling up his eyes.

"There where so many of them, but there was something else, something worse, it came after this man in a bar and killed him, it wasn't human, I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Johnny was severely shocked by the whole situation. "It was huge and its face looked like it had been stitched together. Demons, demons!"

"Don't worry Johnny, your gonna be okay!" Jason lied to his friend.

"Bull shit, Jason. Look at me; I'd be lucky if I made it through the next five minutes! Listen, take my shotgun, here!"

Johnny held out a shotgun for Jason, his hands shaking as he coughed viscously.

"Its fully loaded and there is 100 shells on the counter."

"Thank you, John. You've been a good friend."

"Maybe one day I'll see you to."

A touching moment filled the room as two friends said goodbye to each other.

"Now, get the fuck outta here before that things comes back!"

"See ya, Johnny."

"Goodbye and good luck, get outta this city for me!"

"Will do, thanks for the weapon."

Jason kicked the door down as he scanned the area with his new weapon. As he turned a corner a zombie appeared but Jason quickly mowed it down with his shotgun, sending it back into the wall.

"Bulls-eye, asshole!"

Jason ran forward through the streets and turned another corner into a square of smashed up shops.

"Oh, shit!"

At least 20 zombies where in the area and as Jason turned to run back, his bath was blocked off by three of them.

BANG! He his one in the head as its head exploded in several different directions.

BANG! Number two and three taken down with a single shot, good work.

Jason snapped around and pumped lead into a zombie which was less then a foot away from him. He shot several more times, taking as many down as he possibly good but they just kept on coming.

"Dammit! How many of you guys are there!"

An engine sounded out behind him aswell as machine gun fire and zombies hitting the floor. Jason turned around to see who it was. A girl on a motorbike screeched around the corner and stopped right next to Jason. The girl flicked her red hair back and looked at Jason.

"Get on!"

It was Rebecca! Jason didn't hesitate and jumped on the back. Rebecca hit the gas and sped off into the night with Jason.

"Thanks, kid," Jason exclaimed.

"I'm not a kid," came Rebecca's angry reply as she passed him a sub-machine gun, "mow down as many of these deadheads as you can!"

"Got it!"

Jason raised his weapon as the fight for survival continued…

- - - - - - - -

_God dammit that was a long chapter to write! Sorry about its lateness, I got loads of ideas and then I'd write them down but as soon as I came to actually writing this thing I got extreme writers block which is why this chapter was A) So late and B) so bad! I am very sorry if you where all disappointed._

_I will put this up now. Next chapter these guys will not be appearing in but I will introduce two new original characters for the story. I would just like to say, if your reading this post-RE4, at this point in the timeline, Billy hasn't appeared again since RE0 so I used him as a motive for Rebecca's main will to survive._

_Finally, if I could get two more reviews I will update with the next chapter! :D! HAHAHA! Hope you guys enjoy…_


	3. Chapter 2 28 Floors Later

_**A.N. Okay, finally, I have managed to get around to write chapter 2, to be honest, I just completely forgot about this and I was suddenly reminded the other night. The first Chapter was very hard to write, it took hours and I've decided to shorten the next few chapters considerably. Hopefully I'll add the third chapter up before Christmas but no promises!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RESIDENT EVIL: The Lost Souls of Racoon City

Chapter 2

28 Floors Later

LOCATION: The 28th Floor of Council Apartment Block

TIME: 11:54pm

ALIVE HUMANS:3 Survivors.

The bullet left the gun win an immense force, smashed through the door and planted itself into the left lung of a red-haired, once young female student, blood stained zombie. The zombie stumbled back and moaned as she recovered from the mild wound she received, then continued groaning towards the shooter. The shooter was 16-year-old Lily Becker, a homeless teenager who grew up quickly. Huddled behind her was her younger brother, Matthew, how grasped a gun in his hand. Matthew was too scared to shoot and found himself paralysed with fear.

"MATTHEW! C'MON!" Lily screamed, frantically. "I NEED HELP!"

More and more zombies where attempting to get through the barricaded door, Lily had no other choice but to shoot and shoot. Matthew finally came to his senses and got up and started shooting, not hitting much though as he scared by the force of the gun. After a couple of shots, he got used to it and his precision grew greater.

One floor above them, as a soldier known as Luc Davies checked over his weapons as zombies pounded on the extremely well barricaded door. Luc was on leave from the military after serving the army since July 1997 and had been visiting some of his friends in Raccoon City. There had been three of them, but now there was only Luc. Luc started to hear shouting and gunshots below him and realised that there most be people below him but how could he get down?

Lily kept shooting, but her barricade was slowly being broken through. There was nothing she could do.

"Matt! The barricade…. Its breaking!" she spoke, hopelessly.

"He'll fight them off and get out then," he replied.

"No, Matt, there is too many."

"Don't give up hope yet, Lily, somehow we'll make it through."

"I'm sorry, Matt"

The barricade exploded forward and the zombies limped inside. Lily and Matt started shooting as they stepped backwards, away from the zombies. More and more of the infected humans piled in, more then they could take out.

BANG!

Suddenly, the roof exploded and debris piled on top of the zombies, barely missing Lily and Matt, who both let out a scream of panic. Machine gun fire exploded into the room and zombie after zombie fell to the ground. After they stopped coming in, Luc dropped down and looked up at Matt and Lily. A moment of silence past.

Luc spoke first "You two alright?"

"Yeah," Lily answered, "thanks for taking out all those… those things. We didn't think we where gonna make it."

"Its cool. I'm Luc."

"Lily, and this is Matt."

"You guys may want some better weapons, I don't think a handgun is gonna be enough here."

Matt pulled around his bag and unzipped it. He took out a shotgun and passed it over to Lily.

"You know how to work it?"

"Yep, I was taught by the best."

"And who's the best, my Dad, he taught me when I was 14, before he died."

"Okay, stay alert," he then spoke to Matt, "I think you better stick with the handgun, we don't want you hurting yourself."

"Fine," Matt replied, sounding disappointed.

"Let's get outta here."

The three of them walked over the bodies and entered the hallway. The occasional body littered the floor.

Lily looked at the half-eaten bodies, lying on the floor and said: "Oh my God…"

Before she could continue, a hand grabbed her waist and started pulling her down. She yelled out as the zombie that had been dead just moments ago, dragged her down to the ground. Luc snapped around and pumped as much lead as he could into the head of the zombie. Pits of flesh, skull and brain tissue exploded across the room as the zombie fell to the floor. Lily breathed hard as she recovered from the expeience.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed, a moments silence, "what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know," Luc answered as he helped her up.

"The news said it was a riot," Matt said, "but…"

"This ain't no riot," Luc stated.

"How we gonna get out?" Matt asked.

"Only one way," Luc responded, "the front door."

"Wait," Lily said, confused, "the front door meaning the entrance hall?"

"Yep, that's the only way."

Lily thought for a second, "you're right."

"That place," Matt was worried, "is crawling with zombies."

"Listen, Matt," Lily said to her brother, "it's the only way."

Matt thought about this, "Alright, let's go."

They headed towards the stairs and as soon as they found the door, began rushing down.

28 floors later and they where at the entrance hall, they could hear the moans from the zombies. The three made sure there guns where fully loaded and they where all ready to go.

"Alright," Luc said, worried, "maybe I should take some grenades."

"Good idea," Matt responded, "drop one as soon as we enter."

Lily grabbed the door handle and readied herself to open it.

"Okay," Lily then started to count, "three… two… ONE!"

She pulled open the door and Luc threw a grenade in which exploded, sending the zombies up into the air and scattering them across the room.

"RUN!" Luc shouted.

The three started running across the entrance hall, shooting occasional zombies who stood in their way. The door at the other end opened and they ran through.

Breathing hard, Luc said: "we got out!"

"LILY!" Matt screamed from behind them.

They turned around to see Matt being dragged back by dozens of zombies.

"NO! MATT!" Lily yelled in fear.

She raised her gun to shoot but it was too late, the zombies bit into his neck, causing him to bleed everywhere. She kept shooting and shooting but he couldn't be saved. Luc grabbed her shoulder.

"Lily! It's too late," he shouted over the bullets, "we have to get outta here."

Tears streamed down her eyes as she watched her brother being torn apart by the zombies. Luc managed to drag her away and the two ran off into the city.

------

A.N.  
Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you liked my little surprise at the end there but you probably already guessed it by the time is happned. I've decided to do approximatley 12-13 chapters all about this size. Thanks for reading, three more reviews and I will update before Christmas.


	4. Chapter 3 Eye Witness

_I've finally got around to writing this thing! This fan fic is making me feel so crappy! Its such a hard fan fic to write because the chapters are so long and introducing all the characters can be so boring and time consuming, specially since this is the second time I've written this piece of crap! Computers are so annoying! Yet amazing and the same time!_

_I've also just brought REmake and RE0 so I've been playing them. I will get this chapter done NOW god dammit! Okay, after this chapter, the chapters will be MUCH SHORTER! Maybe even half the size of the first chapter and I'm going to write 9 chapter but maybe less. I know how this is all gonna end but its just getting to that point. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, the support is amazing, I thought I was gonna get flamed for being unoriginal or something, but I guess I'll be okay._

_*sigh*, I need to learn how to stay committed just like how Claire needs to learn how to baby sit (get it?). Maybe I should stop making excuses and write this god damn thing!_

_And, before I write this, is anyone else really freakin' pissed off that (WARNING, RE5 SPOILERS HERE-------------------------__) that that girl who I won't mention so I won't ruin RE5 for some people is dead!_

Chapter 3

EYEWITNESS

The Raccoon 5 News helicopter hovered over the chaos that held Raccoon City and locked it into a deadly bloodbath. Inside the helicopter where four people who prepared themselves for the news broadcast that they had been sent to do. Derek Clyde held is heavy camera up towards the pretty blonde news reporter who scowled at him with a sense of arrogance and her name was Veronica Ryans.

"You better make me look good, Clyde," Veronica snapped, "or your ass is way past fired."

Derek sighed, he was used to the abuse he got from Veronica, a woman who thought she was going to be a superstar and not just a small-time news reporter. The helicopter was hovering over a large mall, surrounded by vicious zombies, screaming for blood. Derek looked down on the chaos, confused and saddened. Below, thousands of rioters where surrounding this mall and inside, any survivors, if there are any, where fighting for their life's in a pointless battle.

"Your on in," the little speaker in his ear began counting down and Derek repeated it to Veronica, "5…4…3…2…1!"

"Good Evening and your tuned into Raccoon 5 news and I'm Veronica Ryans reporting live from the skys of Raccoon city…" Veronica reported with a fake sense of actual care for the people down below dying from all these riots.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sounds of gun fire echoed through the city mall, a 4 storied dome shaped shopping complex, as three people warded off dozens of zombies with various weapons. They had been cornered against the windows of the mall as they stood, shoulder to shoulder. The first person was a man, aged about 34 who was wielding a large and heavy shotgun, his name was Dante. Next to Dante was another girl, she looked young for her age but in actual fact was getting towards her mid-thirties, she fought back against the hordes of zombies with an assault rifle, named Lucy. The final of the fighters was a woman named Olivia Turner, a beautiful but clever detective who knew how to handle her self, armed with a semi-automatic rifle and a sharp aim, she slowly picked off the zombies.

Olivia had been promoted to detective almost 2 years ago, and had had a close relationship with S.T.A.R.S. members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine and had been completely shocked when Chris had disappeared. Shortly after the train and mansion incident, Olivia had been assigned to work on the Umbrella case, closely following Umbrella's actions and truly believed that Jill and the others where telling the truth and that Umbrella where doing more then "preserving the people". Olivia discovered a chain of strange events and other weird dealings with unknown persons and soon discovered that Umbrella had more facilities dedicated to the study of the virus then just the mansion but before she could tell anyone, the outbreak began.

Bullets ripped through the zombies and they recoiled and fell back, occasionally, one would hit the floor but it would soon be replaced by another two, eager for blood. Olivia heard a click from her right.

"This ain't no god damn riot! Shit! Shit!" Dante was panicking, "I'm out of ammo!"

"Grab another gun! Quickly," Lucy shouted.

"Um, where's the bag?"

Dante saw it, about a metre in front of him, but the zombies where only metres away from the bag too, without thinking he dived.

"NO! DANTE!" Olivia screamed as several blood thirsty zombies stepped forward, ready to devour Dante and turn him into one of them.

"DANTE!" Lucy yelled, not believing it.

"We have to keep going!" Olivia was not giving up, not after all this, "we have to get out!"

Lucy then yelled, "fuck this! Fuck this! I'm sorry, Livi!"

"What are you doing!"

Lucy grabbed a grenade from her pocket and run towards the first few zombies, out of the way of Olivia then ripped the clip from the grenade.

"GIVE THESE FUCKERS HELL!"

"NO!" Olivia couldn't believe it.

She watched her friend explode into dozens of tiny pieces and send zombies flying everywhere. Olivia had no hope, no friends, and no help. She couldn't take all these on herself, she hadn't even told the others what was really happening, what these "riots" really where. She looked around for some kind of escape, then she saw it: "Remove panel to find Gas Container, EXTREMELY FLAMMABLE!" Olivia knew what to do, she ripped open the panel and pulled out a pipe and a hissing sound echoed through the room as the gas was released from the pipe. Olivia then looked out the window and looked at the slope slowly leading down to the ground, 3 stories below. She threw the bag out the window, causing it to smash so she could easily escape then pulled out her lighter.

"BURN IN HELL YOU MONSTERS!" She yelled and she lit the lighter and jumped out the window, throwing the lighter behind her.

She had slid a good 5 metres down the side of the building as she travelled towards the ground as a large explosion ripped through the top stores of the building above her, sending debris flying up into the sky. The sliding window soon finished and Olivia began to fall the last 5 metres down to the ground.

Up in the sky, the helicopter started shaking as the impact from the explosion hit it.

"Whoa!" Clyde yelled as the helicopter shaked.

"What was that?" Veronica asked, impatiently.

Suddenly, debris from the mall explosion ripped through the side of the helicopter, destroying the control system except for the gear stick. As the final piece came through, it hit the pilot straight into the side of his stomach, forcing him to lean one way and the gearstick shifted to the right, forcing the helicopter into a dangerous downward spiral. Clyde yelled as the helicopter started to flip over and make its way towards the ground, he heard Veronica screaming but with all the panic and worry he couldn't see her.

Olivia looked up to the sky to see the helicopter falling out of the sky towards the mall.

"Shit!"

She dived out the way as the helicopter smashed into the side of the mall, several feet in front of her. She took a second to recover but as soon as she revived, she looked up at the helicopter. _Survivors? Could there be?_ She stood several metres back and looked at the pile of metal.

"H…hello!"

She heard coughing and spluttering and suddenly a man rose from the ashes of the helicopter. It was Derek.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Derek was heavily shocked.

He looked around to see if Veronica was okay only to find one of the most gruesome images he had seen to date. A large pole, several feet long, had impaled her and it had gone right through her left eye. Veronica twitched as the nerves in her body reacted to the realisation of her death. Derek watched on in horror.

"My god…" Derek could barely believe what just happened.

"Are you okay!? Are you Okay!?" a voice sounded behind him.

He turned around to see the outline of a woman, a woman he had never met before.

"Sir, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"I'm… I think I am." Derek then suddenly retched and threw up all over the floor as he remembered the sight of Veronica.

"What is your name?" She asked him after he recovered.

"Derek, Derek Clyde."

"I'm Detective Turner. We need to get out of here."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Well it is, so lets just get the hell out of this city."

"Are the riots bad?"

"Riots, Jesus Christ, they still haven't announced it yet!"

"What?"

Come on, I'll explain."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I was put on the job in July, two S.T.A.R.S. units where sent to investigate the murders which took place recently up in the mountains, but they all got trapped in this giant mansion, owned by the Umbrella Corporation. The place was filled with zombies and other monsters, and they had all been created by Umbrella and a virus they had made, named the T-Virus._

"_I was put on the team who where investigating Umbrella and their plans and this morning, I received a fax about a special project Umbrella had created named "Tyrants" which where humans with a certain blood type who where injected with the T or the new G-virus. After the outbreak, I received a fax from an inside men saying there are two Tyrants who are being send into Raccoon City to test, the first was called Nemesis which was created to destroy the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members and the other was one named Absolution, who's job was to search and destroy. _

"_Umbrella has more planned then we know, but we have to get out of this city before its too late…"_

_- - - - - - - - _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am going to get the next chapter done REALLY REALLY SOON! I promise this time, It will be shorter, tell what you think of the characters, if you like or if you hate, be honest, it's the only way I'll get better. You can be as brutal as you wish. We'll meet Absolution soon, thanks for reading everyone AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME. Review please!_


	5. Chapter 4 Things

_Told you I'd get it done quickly! Man! Two chapters in one damn night!!! Didn't expect it to be this quick though! Well, here we go with the next chapter, we continue are journey with Rebecca and Jason. Hope you like it. Review please and just for some random information I just completed Resident Evil 2! Again! Yaaaay!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Things

Their where few zombies in the streets that the motorbike was travelling through, occasionally, one would pop up only to be taken down by Jason's sub-machine gun, Rebecca was driving fast and knew that she had to get out of this city as Umbrella probably had something worse up their sleeves. Jason looked at Rebecca's uniform and then realised who she was.

"Hey, your part of S.T.A.R.S.."

"Yep, Bravo Team, Rebecca-"

"Chambers," Jason cut her short, "yeah, I know you, you where involved with that incident up in that mansion."

"What do you know about that?"

"Umbrella had some sort of research laboratory up there, that's it."

"All this, this "riot" isn't a riot, it's the fault of Umbrella, they created these," she paused, trying to pick the right word, "things!"

"What?"

Several minutes later and Rebecca had explained everything…

"And now, they're all over the city and we have to escape or we will become like them."

Jason took a moment to digest the information then he said "how do we get out?"

"I don't know, but we'll find a way."

Suddenly something flicked out in front of the car and grabbed Rebecca's wrist. She screamed as the she lost control of the bike and it swerved out of control, then suddenly something ripped her off the bike and Jason jumped off as the bike smashed into a large wall. Jason quickly got up and grabbed his gun and looked around for Rebecca.

"REBBECA!?" Jason yelled, frightened as he imagined what would have grabbed her.

"JASON!"

Jason turned around to see Rebecca being dragged across the floor by something red. The creature looked like its skin had been removed and its body had lost all of its skin and it's muscle tissue was very strong and it stood on all fours, the top of its head had a large hole where its brain had come through, the creature's lounge was huge, the creature was a Licker.

"Rebecca!"

Jason aimed his weapon at the creature and started shooting, bullets ripped through the creature and then it roared in pain and let go of Rebecca. Rebecca quickly turned around to Jason. She was about to shout something at Jason but he was already done it, Jason unloaded everything he had on the creatures exposed brain and the creature yelled in pain before falling backwards onto the ground and twitched, uncontrollably. Jason lowered his weapon and turned around to Rebecca and looked at her with genuine concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a sense of panic in his voice.

"I'm fine," Rebecca didn't sound it, "fine as I'm ever gonna be in this town.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…"

Jason turned around to the bike, he didn't need to make any investigation to check if it would work "bike's ruined."

The bike had completely bent in the front and the engine was leaking.

"Shit," Jason realised what was about to happen, "RUN!"

Jason grabbed Rebecca and launched the two of them behind a wall and covered their ears as the bike exploded. Shards of metal hit the wall as the blasted off the bike by the explosion. They waited a second to check if everything was okay when they suddenly heard the sound of bricks crumbling down; the two looked around to see what had happened and saw that a wall had collapsed, blocking the way back.

"I guess, we'll have to go forward," Jason stated.

Rebecca nodded and the two pushed forward when they suddenly heard a high pitched scream. They looked at each other then ran forward to see what had happened.

They pushed open a gate and turned around the corner of the alley way to see a hideous scene. Something bloody and gory lay in front of them, it was the top half of a woman, her guts spilled onto the road. Just up ahead, stood the thing that had done this to her.

"My god…" Jason could barely speak.

"No! How could they get away with something like this?!" Rebecca yelled.

Only a couple of feet away from them, stood a huge man, not a man, thing. The thing stood at least 10 feet high and had to massive arms, as thick as a pillar and as long as a small car. Six tentacles had ripped their way through the back of the thing and the chest had been pushed open by a large mouth, about 2 metres in diameter. Its head only had one eye and it was a dark red. The thing was a new Tyrant. The tyrant dropped the lower half of the woman and looked up at Rebecca and Jason. Jason started to shoot at the tyrant but it just kept on coming.

"Its no use! Just run!" Rebecca was screaming.

The two searched for an exit as the tyrant slowly walked towards them.

"Their! That door!" Jason yelled.

He ran forward and forced the door open and ran in, swiftly followed by Rebecca and she quickly slammed the door behind her.

The two where in a long hallway and they ran down it. Several doors where on either side but before they could try anything, the tyrant smashed the wall behind them and stepped inside.

"NO!" Rebecca yelled.

The two tried each of the doors, slowly running up the corridor, they eventually got to the last door, the tyrant was close behind them.

"Its over! We're screwed!" Jason was hopeless.

"NO!" Rebecca was NOT giving up.

She whipped out her magnum and shot the handle on the last door and kicked it open. She ran through and Jason followed, just avoiding the powerful arms of the Tyrant as it smashed down on the floor, causing the floor to shake. Their where more doors in this corridor but there was no time to check them.

"In here!" Rebecca yelled, pointing at a trash chute.

She dived down. Jason looked at the Tyrant for a second longer before jumping after Rebecca. The shaft could barely fit him but he slowly dropped down into the trash pile.

"Thank god, we survived!" Rebecca had never been more thankful, not even at the mansion.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I've only every seen one thing like that, but this thing, is much, much worse."

A loud roar filled the room and Rebecca and Jason were forced to cover their ears as the Tyrant yelled out in frustration at loosing the two of them.

"Come on, let's get outta here before that thing gets back," Jason quickly took off.

Rebecca followed.

_Is it wrong, that in all this, all I'm thinking off is Billy? I should be worried about myself and Jason and everyone else, but all I can think of is Billy._ Rebecca's stomach began to ache at the remembrance that Billy was… gone. _No! I'm going to survive, for you Billy, for you._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Seeing as I have done TWO chapters tonight, I feeling pretty good about this fan fic, I think I might even get it finished by the end of the month, thanks for all your kind support and staying with this all this time. Next chapter will be up soon, perhaps tomorrow, depending on what I'm doing. Thanks guys._


	6. NOTE TO READERS

Alright, I'm putting this one on hold due to several reasons:

I have loads of other ideas for Resident Evil which I wanna start writing but I don't want to have to juggle two Resident Evil fics at once as I like to have a variety and I don't particularly enjoy writing this one.

There isn't that much love towards this fic in general. The last two chapters got one review, between them.

It's not very original, there are so many of these types of fics out there and I like originality.

I don't like Derek or Olivia much.

It takes me so long to update this one because I'm not inspired like I was with my last South Park one.

Unless I get at least 3 reviews begging me to continue, I may stop this, but I'm not fully decided, for now, its just on hold.

Thanks for all the support I have got thus far and I hope you decide to read my next fanfic which I think is gonna be way awesome!

TTFN.


End file.
